Skill affects and context
(Written by James Robinson, 1702244, for Moscow Hub) If the player chooses to become a local of what is left of Russia, they can choose to be either a powerhouse, in the form of the new founded Mafioso, or the exact opposite, the oppressed people that have had enough of the ruling of the country. Both factions are designed to have interesting play-styles. And, while the initial power of the Mafia, and their influence, along with scaremongering, that can influence other countries to hand over supplies and people, are attractive at first, internal conflicts between the characters, are petty in comparison to the bigger picture. They keep things organised to precision, carrying out plans with one another, and while they are very well thought out. Any hitch, or unexpected occurrence can greatly impact their rate of success, and further disrupt the relatively small society. The function of the Workers and Peasants Militia are to bring that uncertainty to the the Mafia. They start off as civil workers, like many others, taking orders without question, and their quest line involves doing things that they think are morally wrong. To everyone else, they seem like loyal subjects. These people are left in poor working conditions, and with little pay. A rebellious group forms from this. With a power in numbers, as one of the most congregated populations in the world, this simple working force is a force to recon with. The skill tree will showcase abilities based off the various beats from each story in this internal conflict, and form two functions. To contrast each other for a compelling civil war scenario, and to then be used as a means of building relationships/control of other countries. To start with the Mafia, and the hard work it takes to get to the top, I've taken a page from the Yakuza series, starting the player in a position of lowly, but noticeable power to the populous. Taking out orders initially to tutorialise the player, upgrade weapon abilities, and introduce them to the family tree. Taking out mission from particular members of the group will give in a good word from the boss, and the people moving down the corporate ladder will have beef with the player. Alongside this, are other wealthy crime syndicates. And, as the player gets more prolific, a higher bounty will be placed on their head. The player will be hated by many, but loved by the few people who really matter. Along with the weapon levels gradually upgrading, reputation and presentability are big factors as well. Especially with communication later on in the game, where other countries can choose to form an alliance with Russia, in case they get attacked, or an alliance with the player when the country gets overrun by the workers. While the Mafia are worried about the use of weapons in their introductory missions, the Workers and Peasants Militia are used to hard labour, to ensure the success of the Mafia’s various plans. Building communities underground, will have a more folksy feel, inspired by the likes of the Fallout and Metro games, and the introduction of an outside world will carry the same weight. Missions such as stealing booze for a party will help increase stealth, and other more physical traits. And the story-line leading up to the civil war scenario will be related to leadership and planning abilities as the many overthrow the few. However, this congregation haven't had experience in the more political, or even cultural side of partaking. Becoming more of a work for hire ally that joins up with the highest bidder. Think of these as the two political parties governing the landmass. However, joining either of these classes are completely optional, and the player, or squad, can choose to take on a more personal role within the confines of the country. The russian raiders have no place in this feud, and no strong beliefs either way. The story for a raider is about survival, looking after one another in one of the on-surface homes, providing for a family, and doing what is necessary to make sure the people that you care about are all safe. This will take a far more personal turn, with individual character developments, rather than an army full of conspirators. Not questioning where necessities come from, for the fear of being on the wrong end of the dictatorship. Missions will be more focused around the landscape, and the bigger picture of the re-enchantment. Coming face to face with savage beasts and the more erratic weather, as the mafia have the building structure to support themselves, and the Militia are at least a little more protected. In essence, nobody else really pays attention to this group, but their survival instinct, stamina and more general life skills can be upgraded. And when the civil war does break out, this is where the story really opens up for these players. Becoming an asylum seeker, looking for refuge in another country, telling the stories of war, the friends that have been lost. Depending on these statistics will ultimately lead the player onto the country thats suits them best, and if they rise up the ranks in their social circle, they may have a big influence over the outcome of their country's ties with Russia. ''